Germany's Amnesia
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: Germany gets hurt during training when protecting Italy from a grenade. When he wakes up he can't remember a thing. WARNING- Really sad things happen and some fluff yaoi.
1. An awakening

**Author notes-** This story is inspired by rancois's story "For Once I Don't Have Potatoes on the Brain" they're very different but nonetheless I was inspired by the story so feel free to check it out.  
Keep in mind that I don't write in their accent, this especially goes for Japan. I'm sorry but I refuse to write instead of "Hello" "Herro" or instead of "Election" well you get the point.

Also, there will be some yaoi in this story at some point in this story but it mainly be fluff.

-Chapter 1-

He opened his eyes slowly, the bright light in the room felt blinding. And heard a familiar voice say "Oh thank goodness you're okay! I thought for sure that weren't going to wake up! We were so worried!" whoever it was sounded Italian and must have been fond of him. He blinked adjusting to the bright light, he didn't say anything. He was trying to remember who the Italian man was, he felt horrible for it. Another familiar voice spoke "Hey bro! You there?" he looked up his eyes finally allowing him to see clearly.

There were four people by his bedside, one looked like a doctor but the other three must have come here to see him. One was an Asian man wearing a white military uniform and looked a little concerned. He must be an important man. Germany thought as he looked at the gold buttons and shoulders his jacket had. He looked at the next man, he's pretty sure this is the one who called him bro. With silver hair and red eyes he couldn't help but think that was at least a little weird. His face seemed like though he was trying to hide it he was very worried. He wore a military uniform as well, but this one was styled very different. It was a dark blue and didn't have many embellishments that made it special. And the last one he laid his eyes on must have been the owner of the Italian voice. His hair was a chestnut color and had one hair that stuck out. His eyes were closed but he was able to see just fine from the looks of it. And he was wearing a military uniform as well, his was a light blue and styled different from the others.

He hung his head down, he felt ashamed. These people were truly worried for him and he couldn't even remember their names or how they met. He couldn't remember a single thing. The doctor turned his head to the visitor "Could you wait outside? It would just make things easier." the one with silver hair look at the doctor with shock "But he just woke up!" the doctor spoke calmly "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." the man with silver hair grabbed the Italian's hand and marched out of the room. The Asian respectfully bowed his head to the doctor and exited the room.

He lifted his head to the doctor that was looking at him sympathetically "You don't remember them, do you?" he shook his head "They seem familiar and I'm sure they meant a lot to me, but I can't remember anything about them." the doctor had a hopeful smile "Do you remember who you are?" he shook his head but the doctor's hopeful smile didn't change "Your name is Ludwig, apparently while training someone had technical difficulties with a grenade and you dived in and saved them." Ludwig was amazed "I was a brave man." the doctor corrected him "You are a brave man. Now about your condition, the fact that you found those visitors is a good sign. We'll probably keep you hear for about a week and then you will be sent back home. You should remember things much better in an environment that if nothing else your body will remember."

Ludwig showed an appreciative smile to the doctor who smiled back and turned around "If you'll excuse me, I have to speak with your visitors." Ludwig's smile faded away as the doctor left to tell these people who were there for him that he had no idea who they were. Though the doctor had tried his best to lift his spirits he still felt awful for forgetting people that obviously cared so much for him. He heard the silver haired one yell "That's impossible! How could he have forgotten everything including his own name?!" and he could hear someone crying, from how they acted before they were asked to leave the room odds were high that it was the Italian. Ludwig held his head in his hands trying to keep it together, he just wanted to hug them and apologize to them as many times as it takes until they had all calmed down.

The one with silver hair slammed the door open the others were trying hold him back "You have to remember me!" he sounded so desperate, Ludwig just shook his head avoiding looking at him "I'm...I'm so sorry!" the silver haired one stopped fighting the people trying to pull him back. Allowing himself to be pulled out of the room. The doctor nodded to someone that was outside of what the door frame allowed him to see, and the Italian and Asian walked into the room followed by the doctor who closed the door. The Italian rubbed his eyes his sleeve and showed a smile that broke Ludwig's heart "You haven't done anything wrong, Ludwig." his voice the earlier had been so happy sounded so sad.

The Asian man looked at Ludwig, he looked sad but strong "So you don't remember either of us?" Ludwig shook his head slowly wishing he could lie. The Asian man bowed his head "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kiku Honda. I hope to make many new memories by your side." both Ludwig and the Italian were surprised by this. The Italian put his hand out to Ludwig "And my name is Feliciano Vargas. Vee~" he smiled smiled warmly at Ludwig who shook his hand. Germany smiled in return "Oh! Did the doctor tell you that I can be out of here in about a week?" Feliciano looked at him surprise in his face "Seriously?!"

Ludwig maintained a conversation to the best of his ability, which was hard when he couldn't tell stories and he could tell that the doctor had told them not to tell him anything about his past. Mainly because forcing memories can be harmful for patients if they have bad memories.

When visiting hours for the day ended Feliciano and Kiku said their goodbyes and Ludwig said his goodbyes as well. Though Ludwig didn't say anything to the nurses or doctors, that night was the most horrifying thing. That night he was in a place that was unfamiliar as well as people that he didn't know, but the worst thing was his own mind. How can I be sure that they were my friends? What if they're just toying with me? Ludwig would try to get such thoughts out of his head but they would creep up. What kind of person was I? Was I mean or nice? Ludwig felt like he had no control over his life. His felt so absolutely helpless. Getting sleep that night proved to be a challenge.

The next day when Feliciano and Kiku came to visit there was a big red mark on Feliciano's cheek that Ludwig was sure wasn't there last time he saw him. "I slept funny and woke up like 's nothing to worry about. Vee~" of course Ludwig even with amnesia wasn't really satisfied with that reason. For the rest of the day Feliciano was very quiet and in deep thought. So Ludwig mainly spoke to Kiku, Kiku told him about the anime and manga from his country and many other things. At one point Kiku spoke about the cherry blossom trees and how beautiful they are. Ludwig was intrigued by this "I'd like to see them one of these days. Though for all I know I may have already." Ludwig joked.

Unfortunately that night Ludwig didn't have any better luck controlling his anxieties. And when he did fall asleep he had a nightmare where he found out that his nice doctor, Feliciano and Kiku were just messing with him. That he was nothing more than a toy for their entertainment.  
When Ludwig woke he looked around, his heart was racing. And sighed knowing how foolish he must have looked right then. Ludwig looked at the window and saw the sunlight shining through. Feliciano and Kiku should be here soon. Ludwig thought as he sat up. And cracked his knuckles. He would like to go on a walk since the injuries he sustained weren't really that bad, but the nurses wouldn't let him. Usually when he tried to convince the nurses to let him at least take walks Feliciano or Kiku will show up and ask him to just do as the nurses say, and for Ludwig he can't argue with them. They're suffering because of him, and if they got fed up with him and stopped visiting he would be truly alone. That is what scares him most at night.

When the door opened Ludwig expected to see Feliciano and Kiku but to his surprise Kiku and the silver haired one. Kiku and Feliciano didn't really talk about him, but Ludwig knew that he really cared for him. Kiku didn't say anything, he just watched the silver haired one whose head head was down. The silvered haired one walked over so that he was next to Ludwig side. Ludwig looked at Kiku, unsure of what to do. Ludwig looked back curiously at the silver haired one as he took deep breath. He raised his head and had smile that looked triumphant "I'm the awesome Gilbert! Your brother!"

Ludwig looked at Gilbert shocked for a moment, he had already been guessing that Gilbert was his brother. What shocked him was the sudden personality change. Ludwig smiled "Alright then my awesome brother, do you have a mirror on you?" Gilbert tilted his head to the side and Kiku whispered into Gilbert's ear "He hasn't seen himself yet since the bathroom in his ward doesn't have a mirror. He's been basing what he believes he looks like off of you because you called him bro." Prussia snickered and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and unfolded it, Ludwig watched anxious to see if he too had red eyes and silver hair at a young age.

Gilbert handed him a picture from his wallet and said "That's us at a photo booth." Ludwig gently took the photo from Gilbert, trying not to wrinkle it. A look of utter shock went across his face "That's me?!" he pointed at the picture which he was wearing his a dark green more traditional soldier uniform and wore a serious face as Gilbert smiled wearing the same uniform he was in at that moment. Gilbert laughed at Ludwig's reaction "Sorry Birdie! Only the most awesome person can look like this!" he said as he pointed to himself.

Things continued with Prussia making jokes and getting good laugh out of Ludwig, however things did get awkward. "So do you know where Feliciano is?" Gilbert stopped smiling and avoided eye contact when the topic of Feliciano came up. Gilbert didn't say anything, Kiku ended up being the one to say something. Though he was reluctant "Feliciano is busy right now. There's a lot of work to do be done so I'll be joining him tomorrow." Ludwig's eyes widened "What? But I'll go mad if I'm left alone!" his looked at Kiku with a desperate look his face. Kiku looked at Gilbert "And you won't be alone. You have your strong awesome brother." Gilbert looked at Kiku and smiled.

Visiting hours ended only a few minutes after that so Ludwig mainly said goodbyes to Kiku. That he thought revolved around that days events and the questions he didn't ask. The one that bugged him most was, why was I so grumpy in that picture? Was I always like that? Why do all my friends were uniforms? Are we in the military? Have I killed before?

For what was left of the week he and Gilbert had a lot of fun, Gilbert told Ludwig all sorts of things about life before the accident. As odd as some of the things he said were Ludwig decided to trust him, after all Gilbert was his brother and Kiku did trust him. 

**More Author Notes-** This is the calm before the storm. Also if anyone is wondering why Germany would act different with amnesia it's because in my opinion Germany acts the way he does not so much because of his own personality but his memories, he's strict and grumpy because of his memories of war.


	2. A visit

Author Notes-

So my computer has been very glitchy, so my father decided he would "fix" it so now my computer has more bugs than before and he got rid of both firefox and google chrome making it so that I only have internet explorer. I can't say at this point how fast I'll be updating.

Also before I get any negative reviews about the yaoi in this chapter, don't forget the note earlier that specifically warned you about it.

-Chapter 2-

Japan sighed, it had been nearly two months since he last saw Germany. He had packed his bags was on a plane to Germany where he would meet up with Prussia at the airport. All of this has been incredibly stressful for Japan, Italy and Prussia. This was not only for the emotional level for having Germany forget them but also with work load, they couldn't have Germany work as he normally would for the fact that someone could trick him into signing something that would send his country into debt or even enslave him. Prussia and Japan were taking on the majority of the work, but Japan was the one who had to go to the world meetings and try to sort things out. Italy would try his best to help but he's never been very good with his own work.

Japan had been very worried about Italy, Prussia had slapped him so hard that his face was still red when they came to visit Germany the next day. Prussia held Itally personally responsible for Germany's memory loss, Japan was able to keep things from getting worse when those two confronted each other last time but he had no idea what may have happened when he went home. He had just found that Italy was staying at Germany's place with Prussia and had been there for the whole month, and though the fact that Italy was still there and hadn't run away was somewhat comforting Japan still felt uneasy about it. However the fact that there could be violence in that house disturbs him deeply, if Prussia were to snap again at Italy but with Germany in the room he could trigger some bad memories. And if Germany remembered war memories and violent memories before happy ones, it could be too much for him.

?

Another problem was that Italy didn't even try to defend himself from Prussia, he didn't back away or anything when he was slapped. He didn't whine or anything, he just mumbled "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." over and over. It really worried Japan, but the next day Italy was all smiles. Though Japan was an expert when it came to these thing so he knew that they were all fake, he was pretty sure that Italy was just trying to prevent worrying anyone. Which only served to make Japan even more worried for his Italian friend.

The plane landed, making Japan snap out of his thoughts. After patiently waiting for many others to board off before him purely so that he could avoid any sort of confrontation he boarded off the plane and found Gilbert, he was wearing more casual clothes than his usual uniform. With Gilbird on his shoulder he was holding a large sign that said in big letters "Wercome to Germany!" making fun of his accent, which though Japan didn't say anything he did find offensive. Prussia though was smiling sounded a little annoyed after welcoming him "What took you so long?! You knew that the awesome would be waiting!" Japan simply apologized not wanting to have any conflict. And fortunately that was enough to smooth over Prussia's temper and get him back to the same energetic Prussia Japan knew.

Prussia's car was surprisingly a Mercedes-Benz S-Class, which was much higher quality than he thought Germany would allow Prussia to drive around considering many times he's been in trouble he's gotten in for drunk driving. Japan then remembered that Prussia no longer had Germany pushing him around, or at least not for a little while until he remembers things more clearly. Japan got into the car and put on his seat belt, and by instinct inspected it to make sure it could really protect him from any accidents. He noticed the Prussia seemed a little on edge as well, it seemed to get worse the closer they got their destination. "Mister Prussia? Are you okay?" Prussia wiped his head to Japan whose heart stopped by the fact he wasn't looking at the road, "I'm just fine." he shakily answered.

Prussia turned his head back to the road and Japan decided to stay quiet until they got to his house. He watched as Prussia got more fidgety, and then recalled something Germany had told him when he still had his memory. Prussia isn't very good at keeping secrets, if he has to keep any then he gets very nervous and suspicious. Germany had said when Japan was asking about having him spy on the allies, if this is what he meant though then what could Prussia be hiding from him? The car came to a sudden stop, scaring Japan for a moment. He opened up the car door allowing himself to see Germany's large house, which he hadn't visited in over two months. Italy was standing at the front step smiling and waving, he didn't look hurt or really different. Which gave Japan an enormous relief.

Japan walked over to his happy go lucky friend who promptly welcomed him "Hey Kiku! Remember you have to call me by my human name and not my title! Anyways I'm so happy you're here! We've been having so much fun and it made me sad that you weren't there! Vee~" Italy's voice rang. "I'm happy to be here as well. Where is Ger- I mean Ludwig?" Japan corrected himself, a bit embarrassed that even though Italy had just reminded him he still fumbled with his words. "I think he's in the basement right now. Vee~" Italy sang, completely oblivious to Prussia who was making an x with his arms in attempt to stop Italy. Japan who noticed the signal that was intended for Italy felt goose bumps. Why does Prussia not want me to see Germany? Japan thought as he continued as though he hadn't noticed "May I go see him?" "Of course! You know the way right? Vee~" "Hai." Japan responded quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

Japan quickly walked past Italy who was getting stared down by Prussia. Japan looked around for a moment when he entered the house, he hadn't been to the basement many times since that was where Prussia would normally be. He was able to hear some of Prussia's and Italy's conversation as he looked around trying to refresh memory, "You idiot! I didn't explain anything to him while I was driving him here!" a voice the Japan assumed was Prussia yelled. "Yes but Japan is very understanding, if we just explain I'm sure everything will be fine. Vee~" Italy sang, which only made Japan more panicked on the inside. Is Germany okay?

Japan wondered as he opened the door to the basement, he braced himself for whatever he was about to encounter. He opened the door and tried to walk down the steps in a normal pace to keep himself from tripping, "Ludwig?" Japan asked unsure if Germany was even there. "...Kiku?" The voice that belonged to his friend sounded so different. He didn't sound like the strong one that could make the world meeting go silent, or the nation that fought many wars. He sounded far more weak and fearful. Japan turned his head to Germany who was laying down in Prussia's bed. Japan walked to the bed more than a little shocked about what Germany looked like at the moment. His hair wasn't slicked back, but it was his outfit that dumbfounded Japan. He was in a t-shirt and skinny jeans with a frilly and lacy apron that wasn't very clean, which contrasted with the room that seem to be so clean the floors actually sparkled.

Japan didn't say anything, he just stared as he tried to register Germany in an apron. "I missed you, friend." Germany said, though he didn't move from his spot as he spoke and avoided eye contact. "I was scared I might forget you." Japan felt saddened by Germany's words and slowly join Germany on the bed. He sat on Germany's bed looking at the ground trying to let this sink in without alarming Germany. "S-so Ludwig, have you remembered anything?" Japan asked innocently, unaware of how much weight those words held for Ludwig. Germany put his arm over his eyes before speaking "N-No..." Japan looked over at Germany who looked so broken. "Both Gilbert and Feliciano have been trying so hard to help me remember things but I still haven't naturally remembered anything."

"...What have they done to help?" Japan asked hesitantly. Even though the doctor told them not to they were nice enough to tell me things about myself. Feliciano told me about how much I loved pasta and how it was my favorite meal. He also told me about how I used to love all animals, especially kitties. Gilbert was the first one though to give in and tell me things about myself. He told me about how he lets me stay in his basement, and how it's my job to clean the house. And though it may not sound like the most exciting life to you I can't help but feel awful for not remembering anything." though Germany's arm covered his eyes the tears still rolled down his cheeks.

Japan knew Italy and Prussia didn't have bad intentions but this sight disgusted him. They had played with his emotions, like it was nothing. Japan took a deep breath before doing something that he hated, he hugged Germany. "It's okay. You can let it all out." Japan said as he started blushing. Germany moved his arm allowing Japan to see his tear stained eyes. "I-It's just I've been trying so hard but nothing's happening. I have been eating pasta as often as I can, I try to see Pookie when I can, and I am constantly doing whatever Prussia tells me to do but I haven't remembered anything!" Germany sobbed. "Everything is going to be okay." Japan soothed. Germany looked at Japan and hugged him back. He quietly sobbed as he hugged Japan tightly.

Japan hugged Germany as uncomfortable as it made him until Germany's sobs stopped. Japan started to push away from Germany making Germany look at him with confusion "...Y-you're leaving?" Germany meekly squeaked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Japan looked sympathetically at his friend, "Only for a moment. I promise I will come back to you." Germany's hug tightened before releasing him. Japan then sat up and pushed himself off the bed. He marched up the stairs as the emotions he worked so hard for so long to keep in check rumbled. He opened the door and could faintly hear voices coming from the living room.

What Japan did next he isn't proud of. He let his emotions break through at that moment. He stormed into the living room as he hands turned into fists. "Oh Japan, you were in there for a while. I know that seeing my brother like that must have been shocking. We decided to have some fun with h-" Japan didn't have the patience at the time to even let Prussia finish what he was saying before throwing a punch at him. Prussia immediately covered his then split lip and looked at Japan with surprise, "He's your family! How could you play with his emotions like that?!" Japan barked at Prussia. "B-but it was the best way for us to deal with this-" Italy started before being interrupted by Japan, "Shut up! That's selfish and awful! I'm more disappointed than angry with you Italy. You thought about the best way for _you_ deal with this? Did you even think about what was the best way for_ him _to deal with this?! He's the one suffering!"

The room was silent for a moment as Japan kept himself from attacking the now guilty feeling Italy and Prussia. "I'm taking him with me." Japan stated, making both Italy look at him wondering what he meant. "I'm taking Germany with me back to my country." Japan clarified. "Hey! You can't just take my brothe-" Prussia yelled before Japan cut him off, "Yes I can, and I will." Japan said firmly. Italy grabbed Japan's shoulder "B-but Japan... We can make this right, please-" Japan slapped Italy's hand so hard it made a loud noise that made Prussia flinch "The fact that you would do that to someone who trusted you so much...disgusts me." Japan growled before storming into the hallway and to the door leading to the basement.

Japan took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself before going down the steps, he didn't want to let Germany see him like this. Japan looked at Germany who was now sitting up and looking at him, he looked confused which was understandable. Japan grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him up the stairs and through the front door. Germany looked at Japan puzzled as he called a taxi, his breaths were loud and uneven which worried Germany a lot. "Where are we going?" Germany asked out of his confusion. Japan turned his head to him and just stared as his breaths started to get quieter. Japan smiled at his friend. "We're going to see the cherry blossom trees."

Author Notes-

Sorry to those who don't like yaoi or that ship, but I just find this so cute. Also if you don't mind please leave a review on saying if I should make Japan x Germany a main focus or keep it to these cute scenes.


	3. Reality Hurts

**Author Notes- **The vote has been taken and keeping things cute fluffy wins! (And I heard your cries GerIta fans and I will try to keep you in mind)

**IMPORTANT: **So I don't know how much I going to be able to update for a while, the reason for this is not because of school or because of the convention. No, it's because of a creepy pervert I may have to testify against. (Hate my life) So chapters may be posted slower for a while. Sorry.

-Chapter 3-

Ludwig looked at Kiku in astonishment "Seriously?" Kiku nodded and Ludwig started to laugh making a puzzled look came across Kiku's face, "What's so funny?" he asked as confusion pushed his words. "You're just so amazing!" Ludwig laughed making Kiku's expression turn even more questioning. "You just show up and sweep me off my feet and now are taking me to a foreign country!" He continued making Kiku blush slightly "It's nothing like that! I mean-" he paused, it seemed as though was about say something but kept himself from doing so. "It's very kind of you to say something like that about me but it's really not as big of a deal as you are thinking."

"I suppose to you that is true, after all you you are a important person." Ludwig said he turned his head to the taxi slowing down to the curb they were standing at, "Wait a minute! Does that mean you remember-" Kiku shouted in surprise before Ludwig shook his head chuckling at the reaction "No! That's not it at all! I just assumed, afterall you traveled to Germany like it was normal and when I first saw you, you were wearing a uniform that looked like it would belong to someone very important. It makes me wonder how we got to be friends, considering I'm just a lowly maid." Kiku sighed keeping head down as he opened the door of the taxi. "You are far more than a _lowly maid_." Kiku muttered as Ludwig entered the taxi. Kiku sat down and looked at the cab driver, "To the airport please." Kiku said as the Cab driver examined the pair though his rear view mirror.

"Sure thing." The driver grumbled as his eyes reflected from the mirror onto Ludwig, Ludwig crossed his arms self consciously as Kiku shut the car door. "Is something wrong sir?" Ludwig hesitantly asked as the cab driver's eyes pierced through him. "Sorry, it's just that apron. It's awfully..._dirty_." Ludwig looked down at his frilly apron with stains and smirked fondly "To me it shows how hard I've worked. If it wasn't in this condition that means I'm doing something wrong." Kiku smiled at this and Ludwig blushed slightly embarrassed, he guessed he would say something like that before. He looked out the car window as they passed buildings and cars, none of which striking any memories. "...So will Gilbert and Feliciano be coming with us?" he asked which to his surprise there was a long pause as though Kiku didn't know how to answer the question.

"No, they're staying at the house." Kiku finally answered making Ludwig somewhat suspicious that he was hiding something from him, he knew that he heard shouting when Kiku went upstairs but he didn't understand what they were saying. It just sounded like loud voices, it had honestly frightened him a little bit. Of course he didn't show that, he didn't feel comfortable letting people see him cry much less see him scared. Kiku was only an exception because from the beginning Kiku had been so calming for his nerves and was the only one that while he was at the hospital stayed with him the entire time. While at the beginning Gilbert didn't show up and at one point Feliciano didn't show up, Kiku was there for the entire week. Kiku accepted that he didn't remember him smoothly and talked to him like nothing was strange about not having his memories.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly not wanting to overstep his boundaries, there was another long pause while a somber expression spread over Kiku's face. "Well...they've been to my house before so it wouldn't be anything new for them. Anyways they have to work." Kiku's eyes avoided his gaze. Though he trusted Kiku he knew his words were false, most likely to shield him from something. "Is it because they broke the doctor's rules?" He asked and Kiku flinched at the words, Kiku turned his head so that they made direct eye contact. "I want you to forget what they told you." Kiku's words sounded as though he was being retrained. "What?" The word fell out of his mouth as his eyes widened, their words were all he had of his past. And Kiku wanted him to _forget_ them? _Forget_ them like he had for his entire life.

"Please try to understand, it's for the best that you forget everything they told you." Kiku restated making Ludwig's stomach turn, "Why?" Ludwig asked as he hung his head down. His emotions conflicted and roared, Kiku was the one he trusted above anyone else. But the memories that Gilbert and Feliciano told him of meant so much to him, it's what had kept him going even after not even faintly remembering his own brother. After Kiku left to go back to Japan. After not recognizing the place he called home. It was those calming thoughts of how if kept going he would remember something. And those thoughts that haunted him at night of being in the military, or having killed a man were hushed. Because he knew that he was just a simple maid with a simple life. If he dismissed that he would be left with those dark thoughts again.

"That'll be 27.19 euros sir." The cab driver stated as he pulled over, Kiku opened his wallet and put 3,653.31 yen into his hand. The driver looked at his hand confused but Kiku got out of the car before he could say anything. Ludwig wasn't sure what to do so he quickly got out of the car and ran over to Kiku. They walked into the airport together, Kiku continued to avoid eye contact with him. "Fine then, be that way. Anyways they won't let me on, I don't have pass port." His voice showed his irritation, which made him on the inside feel shocked. He sounded so different from his normal voice yet felt so comfortable with it. Kiku's eyes widened and he suddenly snapped his head to Ludwig making eye contact. "What?" Ludwig asked feeling uneasy from Kiku staring at him without saying anything, he stared for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "It's nothing." Kiku mumbled.

Kiku took a deep breath while staring at the security, "I'll go talk to them, I'm sure that we can reach an understanding. You just wait here." Ludwig gasped. "Are you crazy?! You really think you can get them to let someone like me on there?!" Kiku laughed under his breath at Ludwig's outburst. "I think that it will work out." Kiku the walked over to the security guards and started to speak with them, leaving Ludwig to awkwardly stand there wishing that he could hear what Kiku was saying over the chaos of the airport. He watched as Kiku opened his wallet and showed the men his ID, then proceeding to gesture to Ludwig. The security guards looked over to him so Ludwig smiled and waved to them, though on inside he was very nervous he was surprised by how he didn't show it. The guards immediately turned their heads back to Kiku, both looking dumbfounded.

Ludwig was puzzled by this and wondered if he had done something that would be considered weird. Kiku then bowed his head to the security guards both looking just as surprised as Ludwig was by this, the guards looked at each other both looking some what embarrassed and unsure. One sighed took out his walkie talkie and started to talk into it, for a moment Ludwig was worried that they were in trouble but when he saw Kiku pop his head back up and the grateful expression he immediately knew everything was fine. After a minute or so of the guard talking on his walkie talkie he then put his walkie talkie away and turned to Kiku. They again started to speak, making Ludwig wish he knew what exactly was going on. One of the guards pointed to the wing that's sign said in big letters "GAST FLUGZEUGE" Kiku once again bowed to the security guards that rubbed their necks uncomfortably while saying something in reply.

Kiku then turned to Ludwig and pulled cellphone from his pocket while walking toward him. "もしもし？中国、それは日本だ。デュッセルドルフ国際空港へ飛行機を送ってください。" The Japanese words from Kiku's mouth surprised Ludwig with himself to roughly understand some of the words. He knew that he heard _China_ and he also heard _Japan_. Of course this confused him, both the fact he understood any of that but the fact Kiku had said China. After all they're going to Japan if he remembers correctly so how would China pop into the conversation?

"什么？但是访问德国?!" The strange language shouted from the phone in Kiku's phone making Ludwig flinch, whoever it was that Kiku was talking to he could really understand the language they were speaking. The fact that Kiku didn't react to the loud voice with any surprise gave him the impression that it must be someone close to him, perhaps family or a lover?

Kiku sighed before continuing his conversation with the loud person "合併症があった。" Kiku said to the phone while standing next to Ludwig. "是德同你？" Kiku glanced up meeting eyes with Ludwig as the caller spoke, and it sound to Ludwig like they asked a question. "はい。" Kiku answered quickly as he turned his head to Ludwig whose face turned red under the impression that Kiku must be explaining to his lover/family that he would be bringing home an uninvited guest. There was long pause before the loud voice spoke again, now much more quite. "精细。但请记住，我只是这样做这所以我可以看到德国。" Kiku grinned in reaction whatever that person had said and quickly sputtered "ありがとう。" before hanging up his phone.

He pointed to the wing with the over sized sign that read "GAST FLUGZEUGE" "That's where we're supposed to wait for our flight." Ludwig gasped with awe "So we can go?! Even though I don't have a passport?" Kiku nodded "That's right, though we will have to wait a while before our flight arrives." Ludwig smiled at this "That's okay. By the way who was that on the phone?" he asked as they walked toward the wing. "That was my brother, Ch- I mean, Yao." Ludwig raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Japan with concern "Why did you mess up your own brother's name?" Kiku jumped at this question and stuttered "I-I did not mess up my brother's name. I was about to call him by a nick name but I didn't want to confuse you." Ludwig continued to stare at Kiku suspicious that he may be lying.

He sighed in defeat realizing that staring at him wasn't going to make a difference and considering everything that he was doing for him he should just be happy. They took their seats in the wing that seemed so much more quiet compared to the rest of it, the two sat next to each other in silence. Ludwig could tell that Kiku was in deep thought, which wasn't very strange. From the moment he met him he could tell that he's an important man and most likely usually doesn't have time for people that are useless like him. In the silence questions that he had been denying himself of crept back. _Why would Kiku lie to you? Why would he do all this for a simple maid? Why would a simple maid be at training and have the bravery to save someone? __**I'm not a simple maid. Gilbert and Feliciano lied to me.**_ The thoughts crashed in his mind making him feel like he might just burst into tears. He hung his head down closing his eyes wishing he could escape his own mind.

He slowly opened his eyes, and realized he had fallen asleep. He yawn and sat up realizing that he had been leaning on Kiku who looked very stiff and awkward, as he started to blush he couldn't help but giggle. Kiku blinked looking at him slightly confused, "What's making you laugh?" Kiku asked. "It's just how you act whenever someone is touching you, it's very...I suppose the best word for it is interesting." Ludwig said hesitantly trying not to be rude. Kiku exhaled and stood up "Well at least it kept me awake during the wait." Ludwig's expression turned to complete shock. "How long was I asleep?!" He shouted with slight panic and guilt of how long he made Kiku have to deal with him, "Eight hours." Kiku answer while whiping his head around looking like he was looking for someone.

"Heilige Scheiße! I'm so sorry! You should've just woken me up! I wouldn't have cared!" Ludwig exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. He notice Kiku chuckle under his breath as he shook his head "But you must have been exhausted, you were working so hard to get your house clean." "But that's no excuse! It's not your problem if I work my self to the bone-" Kiku grabbed his hand and interrupted his sentence making his heart skip a beat from surprise. "Please don't say things like that. If you work yourself to the bone I won't be able to sleep at night. And I know you would, so please just rely on me. I'm your alli. Even if I act uncomfortable when you take my hand I want you to take it, I want you to lean on me when you need to sleep and hug me when you need to cry. So please don't apologize."

Ludwig was left speechless and dumbfoundedly allowed Kiku to guide him through the airport, hands still locked together. When Kiku stopped he was still so dazed he didn't realize it and bumped into him. He blinked his eyes and looked at the person standing in front of them looking just as shocked as he was. They had their black hair in a ponytail and their brown eyes were wide open. "Oh!" Ludwig let go of Kiku hand and respectfully bowed his head. "You must be Yao, my name is Ludwig. Um, it's a pleasure to meet you!" His voice sounding a bit infected with the embarrassment he felt right then. Yao continued to stare in shock before bursting into full on laughter, Ludwig tilted his head confused if he had done something culturally considered funny.

"You really do have amnesia! You act nothing like you used to!" Ludwig doesn't fully understand why but words that he didn't to slipped out from his mouth as Yao laughed at him. "Amnesia doesn't affect a person's personality only their memories. If I act different from before it means that something happened to me to make me that way. So saying I'm nothing like before is not only offensive but it's also ignorant." He immediately covered his own mouth in shock for saying such harsh words. "Um...I'm sorry?"

Translations

German

GAST FLUGZEUGE

Means "GUEST AIRCRAFT"

Heilige Scheiße!

Means "Holy crap!"

Japanese

もしもし？中国、それは日本だ。デュッセルドルフ国際空港へ飛行機を送ってください。

Means "Hello? China, it's Japan. Please send a plane to Dusseldorf International Airport."

合併症があった。

Means "There were complications."

是。

Means "Yes."

ありがとう。

Means "Thank you."

Chinese

什么？但是访问德国？!

Means "What? But the visit it to Germany?!"

是德同你？

Means "Is Germany with you?"

精细。但请记住，我只是在做这个 所以我可以看到德国。

Means "Fine. But remember, I'm just doing this so I can see Germany."

**More Author Notes-** Hello! Once again I have something for you guys to tell me in the reviews, this time it's much more important and really effects the story. (If you don't review I'll just do what I want) This time I ask if you want a Holy Roman Empire theory! My friends protested that I make this a Holy Roman Empire is Germany story. So now I leave it up to you.

And I'd like to apologize to the people screaming at their computers "HE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" I'm sorry, it's just that Japan is at least for me really hard to write about and do you know how hard it is so get anything the way you want it in Chinese? I kept having to change his lines because google translate failed me, so even though he sounds kind of bratty I'm still happy with it.


End file.
